Breathless
by Eggomyleggo
Summary: [Rewrite of I Can't Breathe Without You by aDreamyNightmare] Kise suffers from asthmatic disabilities after an accident at school, but was it really an accident or did someone have something planned for Kise?


"Aomine-icci! Come on, please. Let's hang out today, we don't have any homework and we don't have any practice. You really don't have any excuse to not hang out with me."

Kise raised his eyebrows up and down while giving Aomine a suggestive smile.

Their uniform sleeves rubbed against each other and the knuckles that grasped onto their school bags occasionally bumped into each as they walked side by side down the extensive stairway. Aomine gazed down onto Kise's hopeful face and gave him a short chuckle as he lifted his hand to comb his fingers through Kise's hair and then eventually giving it a little tussle.

"Goddamn you're right, we really don't have any practice today, nor do we have homework. You know what I like to use those free weekends for?"

Kise's eyes shined slightly, trusting that Aomine would give him the answer he longed for.

"Sleeping."

Aomine released a barking loud laugh, he eventually needed to hold his stomach from the length of the situation's hilarity. The laughing lasted a while until he saw how devastated Kise looked, a very apparent frown to place on his face, his shoulders began to droop slightly, and loose strands of hair began to cover his eyes.l

"Shit kid," He flashed a charming smile at Kise as he pushed the straggles of hair out of Kise's face, "Of course we're gonna hang. No lie, but I'm really trying to grab some grub at that new pastry restaurant down the block."

Kise's eyes made no attempt to hide any excitement and neither did the smile that crinkled the corners of the same eyes either.

"Yea def, I'll bu-"

Kise got cut off by Aomine's exclamation.

"Oh fuck, I left my wallet in my desk. Wait for me at the exit, I'll be right down."

Aomine began to make his way up the stairs before turning around,

"Don't worry, I'm not ditching you."

He flashed his charming smile and a nice wink one last time before making his way back to the classroom, Kise felt his cheeks get a little red.

"Alrighty where's the little fuck."

Aomine rustled around in his exceptionally trashed desk, old failed test papers, an apple core, clementine skins, and the occasional condom wrapper whom he refused to tell who he uses them on, but no wallet.

"Okay cool but also what the fuck?"

What a conundrum, where did his wallet go?

"Uh, okay?"

Aomine began to shuffle through his bag, speaking seriously he really didn't remember putting the wallet in there in the first place, but there aren't many places for an inanimate object to go. His bag to the same characteristics of his desk except more so organized in folders, though they share the same similarity of lacking a certain man's wallet. Before Aomine could cuss at thin air again, his homeroom teacher stepped into the deserted classroom.

"Oh perfect, Aomine your wallet was on the floor, I was about to take out a couple yen for an ice cream but then I realized you are very very broke."

His Sensei gave him a soft chuckle before throwing him his wallet.

"Thanks, Sensei."

"No problem, but hey, have you seen one of the Japanese history textbooks? I was doing inventory to see which ones could use some replacing and counted only 29 of 30."

"Not at all, Sensei, I can tell you seriously this ti-"

This time it was Aomine's turn to be interrupted.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Holy shit, he's bleeding really bad, someone call a teacher quick!"

"What happened? Did someone push him"

Aomine and his homeroom teacher made confused eye-contact across the classroom as they both began to head out into the hallway to see what had created the ruckus.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Kise Ryouta, oh my gosh."

Aomine felt the back of his neck flare up, like someone flicked a lighter onto the collar of his uniform. Every bone his body screamed to move but none of them could.

"Ryouta?"

Then the adrenaline kicked in.

"Ryouta!"

Aomine found himself breezing down staircase by staircase, not really sure if he had been actually stepping on any actual steps or if he just jumped over them. He had to get to Kise, and he had to get there fast. The voices of panic were getting louder and the ambulance sirens down the street were getting closer, everything seemed to be getting closer yet Kise seemed to still be so far away. Eventually, he made it to the last set, Aomine's feet landed with a heavy thud on the hard tiled floor as he ran full speed before dropping onto his knees and gliding to Kise's side. He lifted Kise gently onto his knees, making sure not adjust his body too much.

"Hey Ryouta, Ryouta talk to me. Come on, please. It's a free weekend we gotta hang out alright, come on. Ryouta please, come on, wake up and tell me you're fine okay?"

Aomine swiped strands of Kise's hair out of his head wound, rivers of blood began to streak the blond boy's scalp and eventually dripping to the floor.

"Kise, baby, hey come on. You like it when I call you that, right? So wake up and blush for me alright."

He coddled Kise into his arms as the ambulance pull into the school yard. They worked fast, whipping out the gurney and speeding into the entryway doors of the school. Aomine held back his reluctance to let go of Kise and allowed the trained medical professionals to take way from there. Soon enough the ambulance headed to the hospital and the buzzing crowd of curious high school students dispersed. Leaving Aomine alone sitting on the floor, alongside the blood covered missing Japanese missing textbook.


End file.
